Also sometimes referred to as a “skid,” a pallet is a flat transport structure that supports a load in a stable fashion while being lifted by a forklift, pallet jack, front loader or other jacking device. In general, a pallet is the structural foundation of a unit load, which allows handling, usage, and storage efficiencies. A load placed on a pallet often is secured to the pallet with straps, stretch wrap, or shrink wrap. Most pallets are wooden, but depending on the application, a pallet can be constructed of other materials such as plastic, metal, or paper, each material having advantages and disadvantages relative to the others.
Certain loads (e.g., large precision instruments, weaponry, ammunition, multiple payloads on one pallet, or industrial machinery), may be very heavy, unbalanced, delicate, and/or awkward. Consequently, such loads are typically rigged with wooden blocking, dunnage, and straps. These techniques are costly, time-intensive, and rely on operator skill to be performed safely and repeatedly. A successful palletization results in a load being secured to the pallet in a manner that prevents any substantial relative movement between the load and the pallet (in view of the load's delicacy).